Nothing like us- Severus y Hermione
by Jessie'Snape
Summary: Severus: ¿Por que es tan difícil luchar por nuestro amor? ¿qué fue lo que me fallo que no pude retenerte? ¿qué fue lo que hice mal?, no pude retenerte a mi lado y ahora ya no sé qué hacer, intente recuperarte y me rechazaste, pero es que… lo que paso ¿debía suceder, tenía que pasar? no valió la pena, tú no eres feliz, y yo tampoco lo soy... BIENVENIDOS
1. Everything I had to give

Hola chicos lectores, espero que estén de lo mejor, pronto actualizare la historia pendiente, mientras les dejo esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba esta canción que me han recomendado, y a pesar de que el autor de esta canción no es mi ídolo ni nada por el estilo tengo que aceptar que es muy buena la canción, la ame…

Y bueno aquí se las dejo, espero les guste…

Y ya saben, ¡COMENTEN SI LES GUSTO O NO LES GUSTO! Cuídense mucho.

LA CANCION SE LLAMA NOTHING LIKE US Y ES DE JUSTIN BIEBER, LA ESCRIBIERON EL Y NICK JONAS…

Hasta pronto

Severus…

Lately I've been thinking

Thinking about what we had

I know it was hard

It was all that we knew

Yeah

Últimamente he estado pensando

Pensando en lo que tuvimos

Sé que fue duro

Eso era todo lo que sabíamos

Yeah

Como la extraño, estos meses sin ella me han hecho pensar en todo lo que pasamos juntos, en lo nuestro, fue una prueba difícil porque teníamos que luchar contra todo y contra todos, era obvio que no iba a ser fácil, y eso se refleja hoy que no estoy con ella, no pudimos, no lo logramos… Nos separaron.

Muchos dicen "es lo mejor", pero ellos que saben de mi dolor, ¡no saben nada!... nada.

No saben que los 6 meses que estuve a su lado fueron los mejores de mi vida, no saben que ella me regreso las ganas de vivir y según ellos era lo mejor… si claro, como no.

Gracias a ella, Hermione no está conmigo, a pesar de que le aclare que todo fue una trampa de Narcissa, no me creyó, hasta que después ella misma se lo aclaro a Hermione, pero era obvio que no volvería a ser lo mismo, y creo que a pesar de que me moría de ganas de estar con ella, lo mejor fue dejarla ir, pero me duele tanto no estar con ella, que cada vez que recuerdo lo que tuvimos se me hace más difícil dejarla y seguir. Nuestro amor no sería fácil, Narcissa no quería dejarme, yo ya lo había terminado todo con ella, pero era obvio que no se quedaría en paz, ni ella ni Weasley, Ronald amaba a Hermione, según él. Weasley estaba decidió a que la dejaría ir pero no conmigo, estoy seguro que juntos lo planearon, él y Narcissa pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de la trampa de ellos, muchos criticaban nuestra relación, Potter y por supuesto Weasley no estuvieron de acuerdo con esta relación, de todos, los únicos que nos apoyaban eran la novia de Potter y Dumbledore, los demás eran crueles, criticadores, no nos dejaban vivir nuestro amor. Hermione lloraba por el rechazo de sus "hermanos", nuestra relación la lastimaba, pero ella no me quería dejar, y yo en el intento de dejarla por la buena para que no sufriera por sus amigos, el día que todo paso, discutíamos sobre terminar, ella insistía que no, y yo como siempre decía que era lo mejor que yo no quería que ella sufriera, pero ella se aferraba, y no pude más, yo quería que fuera feliz así que salí de mi oficina una vez que yo le había dicho que terminábamos y esa era mi última palabra, ella me había gritado y había aceptado que nos dejáramos, ese día tome demasiado por nuestro adiós y en la noche paso todo, ella regreso para pedirme que no la dejara, lo sé porque entro gritando que no me dejaría ir y ahí fue cuando me encontró con Narcissa en la cama, ni si quiera recuerdo como termine ahí, ella me grito que por eso la había dejado, que no quería volverme a ver, el problema de esto es que a Hermione muchos le dice que es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, pues para mí no, tal vez ella este mejor sin mí, una vez que se enamore de otro yo no valdré ya más, y ese es el problema que yo sin ella no tengo nada, yo sin ella no vivo, para ella será lo mejor, pero yo estoy muerto en vida.

Have you been drinking, to take all the pain away?

I wish that I could give you what you deserve

Cause nothing could ever, ever replace you

Nothing can make me feel like you do

¿Has estado tomando, para alejar el dolor?

Desearía haber podido darte lo que te merecías

Porque nada podría, jamás reemplazarte

Nada puede hacer que me sienta como tú lo haces

Desearía que nada hubiera pasado, que no hubiéramos discutido, que te sintieras segura de luchar por nuestro amor siempre, que no te preocuparas por nada mientras me tuvieras a mí, o mejor…. que no nos hubiéramos enamorado nunca para no sufrir, pero hubiera deseado mas haber podido darte lo que merecías y que no te fueras de mi lado, nunca.

Alguien a quien le importas en demasía, ha venido a verme y me ha hecho sentir de lo peor sin intención mientras me contaba cómo te encontrabas, me ha dicho que has estado bebiendo, que quieres alejarme con el alcohol y me he sentido la peor de las personas, desearía poder estar a tu lado y decirte que yo no quiero estar sin ti, que no puedo, y que no tires tu vida a la basura, no soporto que me vengan a pedir ayuda para ayudarte a ti, esta persona dice que vaya a ayudarte, que vaya a sacarte del hoyo donde yo mismo te metí, no puedo hacerlo porque yo fui el que te aleje, no puedo hacerlo por más que quisiera.

Pero es que no sé qué hacer, quiero tenerte a mi lado, porque nadie me hace sentir lo que tú, nadie con una simple caricia hace que llegue al cielo, porque nadie puede remplazarte, nadie puede remplazar tus labios, ¡NADIE!

You know there's no one, I can relate to

And know we won't find a love that's so true

Sabes que no hay nadie, con quien pueda relacionarme

Y que no encontraremos un amor tan verdadero

Y lo peor es que ambos sabemos que jamás seré feliz sin ti, tu sin mí sí, pero yo sin ti no valgo nada, tu sabes más que nadie, que no hay persona alguna con la que pueda relacionarme, y no encontrare jamás a alguien como tú, ¡nunca!, y sabes que nunca más habrá un amor tan verdadero como el nuestro, como el que vivimos, pero aunque lograron separarnos yo siempre te amare, y por eso he decidido hacerle caso a la persona que vino a hablar conmigo, decidí hacerle caso a Ginny Weasley, he decidido buscarte, no puedo estar sin ti.

There's nothing like us

There's nothing like you and me

Together through the storm

There's nothing like us

There's nothing like you and me

Together

No hay nada como nosotros

No hay nada como tú y como yo

Juntos a través de la tormenta

No hay nada como nosotros

No hay nada como tú y como yo

Juntos

Es que no hay nada como nuestro amor, no hay nada como que juntos luchemos por que nuestro amor viva, nadie nos podrá separar si estamos juntos, porque no hay nada como un amor verdadero, no hay nada como que luchemos contra viento, marea y tormenta por estar juntos, a mí no me importaría luchar contra el mundo entero si lo hago por estar junto a ti.

I gave you everything, baby

Everything I had to give

Girl, why would you push me away?

Lost in confusion, like an illusion

Te dí todo, baby

Todo lo que tenía para dar

Chica, ¿por qué me rechazas?

Perdido en la confusión, como una ilusión

He ido a buscarte y me has echado, ¿Por qué?, me has dicho que ya no me amas, porque lo haces si tú sabes que es mentira, todo lo que tenía para dar te lo di a ti, no pudiste haber olvidado lo nuestro tan rápido, no puedes, no me hagas esto no me dejes….

Estoy tan confundido ya no sé qué hacer, a veces quiero que todo sea un horrible sueño y pueda despertar y ver que estas a mi lado, pero solo veo que esto es la realidad, y la realidad es… que estoy sin ti, y jamás volverás a mi lado.

You know I'm used to making your day

But that is the past now, we didn't last now

Guess that this is meant to be

Tell me, was it worth it? We were so perfect

But baby I just want you to see

Sabes que estoy acostumbrado a alegrarte el día

Pero ahora eso quedó en el pasado, no perduramos,

Ahora supongo que esto debía suceder

Dime ¿sirvió de algo? Éramos tan perfectos

Pero nena yo solo quiero que veas que….

Tú sabes que yo no puedo estar sin ti, sabes que cada día que pase contigo intente que siempre tus labios formaran la sonrisa que me enamoro, esa era mi recompensa diaria, estar junto a ti 'y ver tu sonrisa, pero ahora eso quedo en el pasado, ¿qué fue lo que me fallo que no pude retenerte?, a pesar de que al final supiste que no tuve nada que ver con Narcissa, ¿qué fue lo que hice mal?, no pude retenerte a mi lado y ahora ya no sé qué hacer, intente recuperarte y me rechazaste, era obvio, pero es que… lo que paso ¿debía suceder, tenía que pasar? ¿te tenía que perder así, de esta forma?, son tantas las preguntas, pero la que más me hago, ¿valió la pena?, tus amigos se han ido y estas sola, te dejaron, no te perdonaron a pesar de que me dejaste, no valió la pena, tú no eres feliz, yo tampoco lo soy, maldita sea, ¿de que sirvió?, yo creo que si hubiéramos logrado que nuestro amor sobreviviera yo dedicaría mi vida a cada una de tus respiraciones, en el tiempo que estuvimos fuimos tan perfectos, nuestro amor iba ser perfecto hasta que ellos llegaron, lo que sigo sin entender es por qué no quieres ver que te amo, es lo único que quiero que sepas, que veas que mi corazón siempre será tuyo y de nadie más, y mi vida también, que no hay nada como si tu estuvieras a mi lado, nadie lograría quitarte mi corazón, nadie me va a quitar tus besos de la piel, quisiera que estés aquí y escuches todo lo que tengo para decir, porque jamás había abierto mi corazón para nadie, ni por Lily, pero tú eres diferente a ti no te quiero perder nunca, sin ti yo me muero, porque nunca lograría estar si tu no estas, pero si tu decisión es estar lejos de mí no pretendo influir más, quiero que seas feliz y si feliz eres estando lejos de mi así será, en mi quedaran los recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos, a través de la tormenta, contra todo y contra todos, nadie me quitara nada lo que viví contigo, nadie…

En mi mente quedaran los recuerdos de nuestro amor, te dejare ir, no puedo hacer más que desearte que seas feliz.

Adiós amor….

There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me

Together through the storm.

There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me

Together.

No hay nada como nosotros, no hay nada como tú y yo

Juntos a través de la tormenta

No hay nada como nosotros, no hay nada como tú y yo

Juntos.

¿SIGO CON UN FINAL FELIZ?, O ¿TE GUSTARIA DEJARLO ASI?

Comenta.

J'S


	2. If you're not

Bueno aquí esta la segunda parte de esta su historia NOTHING LIKE US, no me convencio mucho esta parte, pero es lo que paso con severus y Hermione, creo que sabran cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que se separaron conforme vayan leyendo, y pronto subiré la otra parte, cuídense mucho, y pues espero sus coments, muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, respondo comentarios ya mismo…

PDTA: LA CANCION SE LLAMA NO PUEDO DEJARTE DE AMAR Y ES UN DUETO DE EL ARTISTA KALIMBA Y EL GRUPO REIK

Hasta pronto

J'S

Y es así, como ayer decías que iba a ser  
La vida es tan simple ahora  
sin tenerte

Severus se fue a vivir a España, el único que sabia esto era Dumbledore, todos los demás desconocían su paradero. Severus a pesar de que quizo poner distancia para olvidar a Hermione no pudo, escribia cartas para desahogarse y muchas veces estuvo a punto de enviarlas pero jamas tuvo el valor, no quería que una carta regresara o que regresara una contestación que lo lastimara mas de lo ya estaba.

En la soledad de su habitación severus escribia una carta mas, la numero #365.

_19 de Diciembre_

_No puedo creer que ya haya pasado 1 año, después de habernos dejado Hermione, mi vida no fue igual, tengo problemas, simples, sin importancia, pero todo es tan normal que ya no tiene sentido, nada es importante para mí ya, es tan raro estar sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido, es simple, común como la vida de cualquier otro, pero es curioso durante 365 noches me he preguntado si valió la pena haberte dejado ir, es tan raro no sentir el calor de tus brazos al abrazarme, el abrazar a una almohada pensando que eres tú, que ya no sé qué fue mejor._

-como quisiera que algún día las leyeras, y que te dieras cuenta de cuanta falta me haces…-dijo Severus al viento, mientras guardaba otra carta más en una caja donde había otras 364 cartas, 364 ilusiones perdidas, 364 intentos de decirle a Hermione que la amaba.

Y sigo asi, palabras que desnudan  
me envuelven tanto las dudas  
la historia siempre continua

-Severus- decía Hermione entre suspiros- ¿Cómo estarás?_,_ espero que bien y feliz, yo aquí estoy sin ti,triste, como la última vez que me viste,me envuelven tanto las dudas_, _ya no sé si fue correcto ya no luchar por ti, no sé si hice bien rechazarte el día que viniste a buscarme, no sé si hice bien en hacerle caso a Harry y a Ron, creo que la que tenía razón era Ginny, no sé por qué te deje ir

Y no puedo dejarte de amar  
y no puedo dejar de esperar  
no puedo perderte al final  
y no te puedo olvidar  
no se luchar, si no estas

-Lo raro de esto es que mi vida es normal e intento fingir que todo esta bien pero te extraño como tienes idea, necesito estar contigo, extraño tus besos

Y es asi  
yo ya no creo en milagros  
si tu no estas a mi lado  
soy un velero en el mar del pasado

- sé que debe continuar pero mi vida es tan simple ahora, que no le encuentro sentido, yo no sé cómo olvidarte, no puedo dejarte de amar.-

Su vida es como cualquier otra desde que severus se fue…

y sigo asi  
un soñador sin noches  
un alma sin destino  
que paga por sus errores  
y no puedo dejarte de amar  
y no puedo dejar de esperar  
no puedo perderte al final y  
no te puedo olvidar  
no se vivir si no estas

-mi error fue haberte dejado ir, debí haber luchado por ti, debí haberte suplicado si era necesario que te quedaras junto a mi, pero yo no podía alejarte de tus amigos, pero ahora que llevo un año sin ti no es momento de reproches, sé que tu estas bien, Weasley te ha de hacer feliz, o tal vez otro, no sé, solo espero que estés bien, porque yo no sé estar bien desde que tu no estas, solo quiero que tu si hayas logrado salir sin mí, porque desde que te fuiste yo no soy el mismo.-

contigo aqui  
el mundo me abre sus brazos  
el tiempo gira despacio  
soy el guardian del calor  
de tus labios

-Ahora estoy aquí contigo, me abrazas, tus labios me besan como si no ubiera mañana, y al oído me dices que me amas, en donde estamos no existe el tiempo, soy el dueño de tus labios, de tu piel, y de tu alma, me has dicho que te haga el amor, deseo esto hace tanto tiempo que no espero el momento para tocarte y hacerte mia, tengo tu cuerpo en mis brazos de nuevo, escucho tus respiraciones agitadas en mi oído y cuando estoy apunto de hacer que ambos lleguemos despierto y me doy cuenta que ha sido de nuevo un maldito sueño mas… y no estas conmigo-

si vuelvo a ti  
sere quien guie tu norte  
el faro de tus sentidos  
que te querrá para siempre

-Si algún dia volviera a estar junto a ti, no te dejaría ir jamas, dedicaría cada respiro a ti, no dejaría que nadie nos separara, ¿pero que estoy pensando?, ¡jamas volveras a mi! Y esa es mi condena, amarte por toda mi vida, ¿Dónde estas Severus?.- decía Hermione llorando y gritándolo al viento.

y no puedo dejarte de amar  
y no puedo dejar de esperar  
no puedo perderte al final  
y no te puedo olvidar  
no se luchar,  
si no estas


	3. It was a mistake, now I know

Hey, pues aquí un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias a los que me siguen, y pues llegamos al final de esta pequeña historia, comenten…

¿Quién quiere epilogo?

¡Espero que les guste este capítulo!

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS! ME ENCANTAN

ESPERO SEGUIRLOS RECIBIENDO, Y A QUIEN SOLO HAYA LEIDO ESTA HISTORIA MIA Y NO HAYA LEIDO MAS, SI GUSTAN PUEDEN PASARSE POR LAS OTRAS, ESPERO LES GUSTEN…

Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS TAN LINDO Y CHICA NO ME LANZES UN AVADA AQUÍ ESTA EL OTRO CAP :D….

GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR TODO…

HASTA PRONTO

DISFRUTEN…

J'S

PDTA: LA CANCION ES DE UN MUSICAL LLAMADO MENTIRAS Y SE LLAMA ¿Cómo te va mi amor?

1 AÑO DESPUES

Que sorpresas da la vida

Encontrarte en plena calle

Fue una chispa en mi equilibrio

Dinamita que estallo

Hermione caminaba por las hermosas calles de España, sola… Fue de vacaciones, necesitaba despejarse, su trabajo la agotaba en demasía y que mejor que tomarse unas vacaciones, jamás pensó que España la haría tener de nuevo un sentimiento que creía que enterrado estaba ya.

Iba leyendo un libro tranquilamente cuando de repente choco con alguien…

-Discúlpeme, no fue mi intención- decía Hermione levantando las demás cosas que había tirado

-No perdón, el distraído fui yo, iba tan apresurado que no me di cuenta que usted venia en dirección opuesta-dijo la persona con quien había chocado

-no, no se preocupe, yo también venia tan distraída que… ¿Severus?-dijo Hermione al darse cuenta que el hombre con quien había chocado, era Snape.

-Hermione-dijo Snape igual de sorprendido que la castaña, tanto tiempo lejos de ella queriendo olvidarla y cuando lo logra ella aparece como si nada haciendo que su corazón le gane a la razón y le diga a gritos que no la ha olvidado aun.

-¿pero… cómo? ¿Qué haces acá?-dijo Hermione con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, su corazón saltaba con desesperación, tanto tiempo intentando olvidarlo que al mínimo rose de chispa su corazón se volvió una dinamita y estallo.

-Yo vivo aquí en galicia, me vine aquí a España hace 2 años y ¿tú que haces por acá?-dijo Severus terminando de recoger sus cosas y tendiendo el libro a Hermione, el cual había caído por el encontronazo que se dieron.

-Vine de vacaciones, pero mira que sorpresa, ve a donde te vine a encontrar

-Si verdad-decía Severus sonriendo con nostalgia, Severus pensó que Hermione se veía más hermosa que hace dos años, la madurez le asentó como anillo al dedo, estaba preciosa.

Te encontré un poco más flaco

Fue mirarte y derrumbarme

Te creí asunto olvidado

Otra vez me equivoqué

-Te… te vez muy bien, ¿alguien a quien se deba el honor?-dijo Severus con nostalgia en la voz

-No, aun nadie… tu estas más delgado, te has descuidado supongo, pero te vez bien- "bastante bien dirías Hermione" #cállate# dijo a la voz de su conciencia

-Sí creo que baje de peso bastante-dijo aguantando las ganas de abrazarla, definitivamente jamás la olvidaría

-Me tengo que ir Severus-dijo Hermione sonriéndole con tristeza, no quería verlo más, bastante ya había hecho con derrumbar los planes de olvidarlo

-Si yo también me tengo que ir, cuídate y salúdame a todos Granger-dijo Severus con una sonrisa y aguantando las lágrimas, de nuevo se iba

-Adiós-dijo Hermione dándole la mano

-Hasta pronto-dijo Severus estrechándola con fuerza, los dos sintieron una corriente eléctrica en la columna

-Adiós Severus-dijo Hermione recalcando el adiós, dándole a entender que no quería verlo

**-**Adiós Hermione-respondió Severus con los ojos vidriosos y soltó a Hermione y siguió su camino al igual que Hermione, después de unos minutos cuando llego al puente de los tirantesse dio cuenta que el aroma de la castaña se había quedado en su mano, se llevó la mano cerca de su nariz y lo inhalo, no pudo evitar que una lagrima corriera por su mejilla, el destino se la volvía a quitar.

Mientras tanto Hermione corría todo lo que podía alejándose del lugar donde se había topado con Severus, con lágrimas saliéndose de sus ojos.

-Maldita sea, te creí olvidado, otra vez me equivoque Severus, ¡otra vez maldita sea!- dijo con coraje al viento mientras de sus ojos castaños salían gruesas lagrimas-tan solo volví a ver tus ojos y fue derrumbarme como si un maldito terremoto estuviera dentro de mí, ¿Por qué Snape? ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer justo cuando pensé que te había olvidado? ¿Por qué?-decía Hermione con rabia, después de eso Hermione decidió volver a Londres, en fin de cuentas tenía que llegar a la cena de navidad si no la matarían, y al parecer el destino se empeñaba en reencontrarla con Severus.

Dumbledore y Minerva lo habían invitado a cenar para navidad, pero Molly los invito a ellos y decidieron llevar a Severus con ellos, para cuando llegaron no se podía hacer nada, Hermione y Severus se estaban saludando de un momento a otro sin poder evitarlo, ahí una cabeza pelirroja larga y un par de ojos azules observaban la escena, tan perfecto había salido, como hecho a hacer.

¿Cómo te va mi amor?, ¿cómo te va?

En el silencio la pregunta entre tú y yo

¿Eres feliz? mi bien sin engañar

Porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió

-mira que sorpresa, de nuevo nos encontramos, buenas noches-dijo Severus dándole la mano a Hermione

-Buenas noches Severus- dijo Hermione –"¿cómo te va mi amor?"-dijo ella entre sus pensamientos

-"¿eres feliz Hermione? Espero que si, por que a mi puerta no volvió más ni el amor, ni la felicidad"-dijo Severus mientras sacudía su mano junto con la de Hermione-con tu permiso Hermione voy a saludar-dijo mientras se separaba de ella

-Vaya, vaya creo que invitaron a Snape-dijo alguien detrás de Hermione, haciendo que solo ella la escuchara

-cállate Ginny, esto no es obra tuya ¿verdad?-dijo Hermione en el oído de la pelirroja

-¿De qué me hablas?-dijo la pelirroja con cara de inocente, después rio- ya es hora Hermione, la vida te dio otra oportunidad tu sabes si la dejas ir-dijo esta vez seria-y yo no tuve nada que ver-dijo guiñándole un ojo

Después de eso, la fiesta de navidad paso normal, con risas entre la cena y memorias que contaban algunos, Hermione y Severus no podían dejarse de ver, claro que el otro no se daba cuenta que el otro lo miraba, dos personitas reían de lo que pasaba.

-Chicos que tal si rompemos una pi… pina…

-Piñata, mama-dijo ron sonriendo

-Eso…-dijo manoteando, a lo que todos rieron

-Sí, vamos-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo como niño pequeño, todos volvieron a reir y salieron, de repente Dumbledore al ya estar afuer vio como Severus entro a la casa, el aprovecho para decirle a Ginny algo en el oído, ella sonrió y fue con cierta castaña que estaba atrás de todos riendo y observando cómo se divertían con la piñata.

-Hermione, ¿podrías traer unas bolsas para guardar los dulces por favor?

-si claro-dijo Hermione sonriente-¿Dónde están?

-en la alacena de mama, te debo una me toca pegarle a la piñata-dijo la pelirroja ilusionada, Hermione solo rodo los ojos y rio, y puso marcha para la casa, al entrar vio a Severus a punto de salir poniéndose una gabardina.

-¿Te vas?-dijo Hermione con desilusión, Severus brinco un poco

-No, aun no, ¿Por qué, quieres que me vaya ya?-dijo observándola como analizándola

-¡No! ¡Digo sí! ¡Bueno no!-dijo Hermione confundiéndose ella misma

-¿Sí o no?-pregunto Severus extrañado

-¡No! ¡Dios! ¡No!-dijo Hermione cubriéndose la cara de desesperación

-¿No qué?-pregunto Severus mas extrañado que nada

-no quiero que te vayas-dijo Hermione tranquilizándose

-No, quiero que te vayas o no quiero que vayas-dijo Severus mientras se acercaba a Hermione, esto la puso nerviosa pero enojada a la vez de que no entendía lo que quería decirle

-No quiero… no quiero que te vayas-dijo Hermione perdiéndose en la mirada de aquel hombre al que seguía amando

-¿Por qué?, según tú ya no me querías ver ¿no?

-Severus por favor, ya, por favor ya no me lastimes…-dijo Hermione agachando la cabeza

-Eso es lo que justamente no quiero hacer, no te preocupes, me despido y me voy-dijo Severus yendo rumbo a la puerta

-No, no te vayas-dijo Hermione levantando la mirada

-No Hermione, no puedo tenerte tan cerca, es como ir a la muerte más dolorosa y lenta, perdón pero no puedo, yo tampoco quiero que me lastimes más…-dijo Severus con dolor en la mirada-así que mejor me voy-dijo a punto de irse pero de repente algo lo detuvo del brazo y volteo, cuando se dio vuelta sin pensarlo y sin proponérselo, no se dio cuenta pero Hermione y él se estaban besando, esto les hizo que una corriente eléctrica les recorriera el cuerpo a ambos, ella se pegó más a él y el la agarro de la cintura, en ese beso se estaban demostrando todo el amor que aún se tenían.

Por qué el tiempo ha sido aliado

Madurando este querer

No debimos separarnos

Fue un error ahora lo sé

Cuando se separaron, Severus pego su frente con la de la castaña

-Fue un error Hermione, fue un error

-No, no me digas eso por favor, ya no me dejes-dijo agarrándolo con fuerza, con miedo a que se fuera a ir

-¿de qué hablas?-dijo Severus extrañado separándose un poco de ella

-Esto no es un error Severus no me digas eso

-No, estas equivocada yo no hablo del beso, estoy hablando de que fue un error separarnos, no debimos dejarnos alejar, fue un error haber dejado que nos separan Hermione

-Pero el tiempo ayudo Severus, y este amor ha ido madurando, y ahora es tan fuerte que no podrán separarnos, si la distancia no pudo lograr que nos olvidáramos, mucho menos alguien lograra separarnos-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-No me dejes Hermione, nunca más…-dijo Severus sonriéndole y abrazando más fuerte a Hermione, mientras que unas lágrimas salían de esos túneles negros que hacían que Hermione se perdiera en ellos

-Jamás Severus, jamás te dejare, no de nuevo, yo ya no podría estar sin…-dijo Hermione mientras limpiaba sus propias lágrimas y las de él, y volvió besarlo.

Una persona fuera por la ventana los veía y sonreía

-Por fin, era hora-decía Ginny quien sacaba las bolsas de dulces de su bolcillo y se iba con los demás.

¿Cómo te va mi amor? ¿Cómo te va?

En el silencio la pregunta entre tú y yo

¿Eres feliz? mi bien sin engañar

Porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió

Porque a mi puerta el amor...


	4. Epilogo: I believe in you

Bueno pues como lo pidieron les dejo el final de la historia, bueno el epilogo, porque el final fue el anterior, y bueno ya que muchos a veces quieren saber que paso con los malos de la historia pues aquí un final algo fuerte para ellos, lo demás es felicidad, pobre pelirrojo lo que le paso, pero lean y dejen sus comentarios, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, pronto llegara una nueva y espero les guste mucho, actualizare pronto la otra historia que tengo inconclusa…

Muchas Gracias por leer, de nuevo…

HASTA PRONTO, y bueno el Disclaimer ya lo saben, en pocas palabras no me demanden.

Y BUENO A LEER…

I believe in you

Ya no importa cada noche que espere

Cada calle o laberinto que crucé

Porque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor

Y en un segundo de rendirme te encontré

Después de ese día jamás pensé que Severus decidiera unirse conmigo, si, pueden creerlo me case con Severus. No importa lo que sufrí, no me importa porque al fin lo tengo a mi lado, el cielo conspiro a favor de nuestro amor, y lo volví a tener conmigo.

Llevamos 15 años de casados y todo es tan perfecto, aunque lamento lo que ha pasado, en estos años pasaron muchas cosas, Narcissa fue capturada por mortifagos aun sueltos, pero cuando llegaron a rescatarla era la peor escena de una muerte que se había visto, se veía según me cuenta Draco, que la torturaron y abusaron de ella, jamás pensé que pagaría lo que me hizo de esa forma, o peor aún todo lo que hizo, aunque ayudo a salvar a Harry, lo que hizo después no tuvo nombre, pero aun así no me alegro de su muerte, Draco esta desecho pero poco a poco lo va superando. Y ron, me compadezco de él, ron está en una clínica le ha dado sida, él se lo ha buscado, ha ido acostándose con cualquier mujer que se le cruza, lo peor es que tiene 4 hijos con lavender y la ha dejado prácticamente desamparada, lo bueno es que ella y sus hijos están bien, lavender ha cambiado mucho, vive con los Weasley y quien lo creería se le ve tan bien, hasta es una madre responsable, de hecho Molly le dice que debería rehacer su vida, claro sin dejar a sus hijos de lado, y no creo que lo haga, ella ama a sus hijos son su vida, de hecho viven con Molly y con Arthur porque ella trabaja y aporta dinero para la casa de los Weasley, pero también guarda para sus hijos, los gemelos Fred y George, lavender les puso así en honor a los gemelos, se parecen mucho a ron, pero Molly dice que son los siguientes de sus propios gemelos e incluso George lo dice, son muy traviesos, los otros dos pequeños, Helena y Simon son más tranquilos, pero no hay duda que son Weasley, todos pelirrojos de ojos azules.

Piel con piel

El corazón se me desarma

Me haces bien

Enciendes luces en mi alma

George creo que ha superado lo de su hermano, aunque aún veo que los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas al hablar de él, pero intenta superarlo, y bueno Ginny se casó con Harry, el mismo año que yo con Severus, para ser exactos unos meses después, tienen 3 pequeños, James Sirius, sus padrinos son George y su esposa Michelle, con la cual tiene 2 hijos, Marie y George Jr., Albus Severus, sus padrinos somos Severus y yo, y la pequeña Lily, los padrinos de Lily son Neville y Luna, y nosotros bueno tenemos 3 hijos, para mi sorpresa tenemos gemelos, mis hermosos Lucas y Thomas, y mi pequeña Kali, Lucas y Thomas llevan 2 años en Hogwarts, Kali entrara este año, tanto paso en estos años que ahora veo que mi vida a lado de Severus es maravillosa…

Creo en ti

Y en este amor

Que me ha vuelto indestructible

Que detuvo mi caída libre

Creo en ti

Y mi dolor se quedó kilómetros atrás

Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz

-Hermione, vamos amor tenemos que irnos-ese es Severus hablándome desde la sala, se me olvido decirles Severus y yo somos profesores de Hogwarts junto con Harry, él se ha se ha retirado de ser auror, ya que muchos de sus ex compañeros han muerto, y Ginny no es muy tranquila que digamos, así que hace 5 años que él trabaja en Hogwarts, y yo solo espere a que nacieran mis gemelos y crecieran unos años, y bueno a Albus le encantaba tenernos viviendo en Hogwarts, le había dejado el puesto a McGonagall y ahora según él era consejero, no sé de donde se había sacado ese puesto pero me da demasiada risa, además le da tiempo para estar con sus nietos según él, y a mis pequeños les encanta estar con él, un día se os llevo de viaje sin decirnos, regañamos a los niños, pero después de la regañina reímos con ellos de ver sus caras de miedo, Albus nos contó por que se los había llevado, y después de eso prometieron pedirnos permiso.

El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo

Un incendio que en tus brazos se apago

Cuando estaba a medio pasó de caer

Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz

No hay duda que el destino quería que Severus y yo estuviéramos juntos, junto a él el pasado es un mal sueño, cuando estoy con el todo es tan perfecto.

-¡MAMA!-esos son mis gemelos, el tren de Hogwarts nos dejara y me echaran la culpa.

-Ya vine pequeños-dije con una sonrisa

-Vamos mama, se nos hará tarde, recuerda que es mi primer año-decía Kali muy emocionada, mi pequeña se parece tanto a mí, es mi copia exacta, y los gemelos tienen mi cabello alborotado aunque a ellos les encanta porque dicen que según se ven guapísimos y ni como negarlo, se parecen a los dos, tienen el cabello rizado pero de color negro, los ojos avellana con la mirada de Sev, y mi sonrisa pero la altura de Sev, según Severus agradece a merlín que los tres hayan sacado mi nariz.

Te seguí y rescribiste mi futuro

Es aquí mi único lugar seguro

Tengo la familia que siempre desee, y no puedo creer que después de todo hayamos quedado juntos, Harry recuerdo que hablo con nosotros para pedirnos disculpas de habernos querido separar, pero entendió que nuestro destino era estar juntos cuando a pesar de la distancia la vida nos volvió a unir, Severus sigue algo enojado con él, pero se llevan bien a pesar de todo, James, Albus y Lily adoran a Severus, creo que después de todos sus hijos lo han hecho cambiar, de hecho a los 6, Harry y Severus, los enseñaron a jugar Quidditch, aunque recuerdo que Ginny y yo pegamos el grito en el cielo, cuando los niños cayeron de la escoba y se ensuciaron, pero eso no nos preocupaba, nos preocupada que se hubieran lastimado, pero al verlos reír de que estábamos regañando a sus padres supimos que estaban bien, después todos reímos, no hay duda que mi vida ha sido perfecta, cuanto hubiera dado por que mis padres conocieran a mis bebes, aunque ellos dicen que ya no lo son, para mi serán mis niños aunque tengan 150 años, Severus tenía mucho miedo de ser un mal padre, pero yo sabía que no lo seria, ya que en el momento en que nacieron los gemelos vi el brillo en sus ojos, y ha sido un excelente padre, y bueno que decir mis hijos son tan inteligentes como yo lo fui en mi tiempo, y aún sigo con el título de la bruja más inteligente de su edad, pero creo que mi hija me quitara ese título, mi familia es perfecta qué más puedo pedir, creo que solo verlos realizados como seres humanos y como unos grandes hechiceros, los mejores de su edad.

-¿Qué tanto piensas Herms?-me dijo Severus al oído mientras veíamos como los niños iban de un compartimiento a otro, Draco y Harry iban con nosotros, si todos somos profesores, Severus de pociones, yo de transformaciones, Draco de DCAO junto con Harry, ambos compartían grupos, Draco daba clases a los más chicos los 4 primeros años y Harry los que sobraban, quien mejor para dar defensa contra las artes oscuras que ellos, el chico que fue un mortifago y peleo en una guerra, y el otro quien derroto al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

-Nada amor, ¿Por qué?-le conteste con una sonrisa

-Por qué te veo demasiado pensativa, ¿estás bien?-me dijo con mirada interrogativa

-Yo solo… pensaba en todo lo que ha pasado

-Y bien… ¿Qué piensas de ello?-me pregunto con mirada interrogativa

-Que tengo a la familia más maravillosa de todo el universo-dije con una sonrisa, el solo sonrió y me beso- ¿Sev?

-Mgh…- me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-¿Aun después de tanto tiempo me amas?-dije viéndolo a los ojos

-Siempre Hermione, siempre te amare-me dijo con una sonrisa que solo yo tenía el privilegio de ver y sus hijos, nadie más…

Sé que el siempre estará conmigo, y pase lo que lo enfrentaremos juntos no dejaremos que nadie nos separe, porque no hay nada como nosotros. Juntos.

Creo en ti

Y en este amor

Que me ha vuelto indestructible

Que detuvo mi caída libre

Creo en ti

Y mi dolor se quedó km atrás

Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz

HASTA PRONTO…

J'S


End file.
